Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste to prevent soiling of the body and clothing. These articles are typically available in taped and pant type articles, as well as inserts. Typically, taped articles are packaged without being pre-closed, whereas pant articles are pre-closed. Pant articles are often used for potty training, but not necessarily.
Taped and pant articles are commonly sold by the same company, but are typically made at different manufacturing sites and/or made on different manufacturing lines. Further, these different forms typically comprise different ears or flaps and a different chassis, including different compositions and dispositions of cores and leg cuffs.
Beyond the expense and complexity with making these articles separately, there is often a fundamentally different fit and performance between taped and pant articles.
This is often true even when they are made by the same company and sold under a common brand name and/or trade name.
It is an object of the present application to disclose how to make substantial portions of taped and pant articles in the same manner, such that there is a substantial structural overlap between components of taped and pant articles. It is an object of the present application to disclose the use of the same (or substantially the same) chassis and flaps on both pant and taped articles. And, it is an object of the present application to disclose how to display and arrange said articles for sale.